That Was Then, This is Now
by piercing-green-eyes
Summary: "I would never hurt you" he said but how could i trust him after all these years?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.**

**Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction, I really hope you like it. Please review. Ok, here it is :)**

* * *

><p>"Come on guys, we can't be late for the first day! I can feel how great this year is going to be!" Bubbles called back to her lagging sisters.<p>

"She says that every friggin' year!" Buttercup groaned with annoyance.

"I know," Blossom consoled, "but every year she's right." Buttercup smiled in sly agreement.

The wind whipped the hair of the three flying girls. The once praised heroes of Townsville had settled into easy suburban life many years ago. Though they all missed being the Power puff girls, famous saviours of humans; the sisters enjoyed their (almost) normal, fifteen-year-old lives.

All of that however was swept out of their minds 10 minutes later…

For the first time in their lives, the sisters were stunned speechless. Buttercup, of course, was the first one to yell out, "WHAT THE HELL?"

The three (well developed) Rowdy ruff boys sauntered over, taking seats directly behind Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. The girls exchanged cautious glances, ignoring the boys completely as they attempted to engage them in conversation.

Butch

I stared at the back of buttercups head until the teacher left the room for some unknown shit

"Hey butter, baby my… my how you have-"

Buttercup grabbed my arm in fury, and surprisingly it hurt like hell, oh god I think I missed her! Groan!

"You, you big fat stinking jerk don't you dare talk to me, you… you-"

I still had my being held hostage by buttercup and I came up with a vicious plan that was sure to piss her off.

"Basta-… hey w-what the hell?"

I used all the muscles in my body and spun her around until she was sitting right. . lap ha-ha and boy was I right about her being pissed off.

"oh I'm sorry buttercup did I interrupt something perhaps you thinking about what our wedding would be like" I said to her smugly bringing her arm up so close to mine it was all I could do not to kiss her there and then.

She slapped my arm and I had a moment of weakness and I loosened my grip on the smallest bit and she escaped and pulled her skateboard out of her green and black bag so quickly the pain from her slap hadn't subsided in my arm, and before I knew it she was racing away down the corridor. This was the moment I had been expecting, the chase I flew after her and disappeared down the corridor.

Buttercup

I could feel Butch sitting down and scooting his desk closer to mine and leaning over to whisper in my ear "hey butterbaby my…my how you have-?"

That was it he was only here 5 minutes and I was prepared to beat the smirk of his pretty-boy face I turned faster than lighting and grabbed his arm that was evidently about to touch my face I grabbed it and used my super-human strength and imagined it was stress ball. A satisfactory gasped escaped his lips. But then my smug smile was wiped of my lips when he spun me around and tripped me onto his lap. When I had gathered my-self I realised the most embracing thing that could ever happen. I buttercup Utonium was sitting on my enemy Butch Jojo's FRIGGIN LAP!

"Oh I'm sorry buttercup did I interrupt something perhaps you thinking about what our wedding would be like" That jerk said. And that was it. I hit his arm and his grip slackened a little bit and I took my chance I grabbed my board and sprinted to the corridor and got on my board and pushed away. I was extremely conscious of pounding footsteps following my every move.

Blossom

O.

Brick was moving around my desk to face me, head on.

WHAT THE HELL DO I SAY?

"Hey blossom, um… you look… um long time since I've seen you."

I couldn't stand to look at that jerk, if he thought he could just come back into my life after all these years, especially since the last time that I saw him he kissed me once and left with my heart broken into a million and one pieces. And he thought he could just come back and point-out the obvious?

I grabbed my bag and followed buttercup out the door, wondering why I heard a sigh behind me…

Brick

I moved around blossom's desk determined to get her to talk to me, but all my planning was in vein because:

A: when I saw her all I could say was" hey blossom, um…you look… um long time since I've seen you" really all I could do was say hi stumble over my words and point out the obvious? How pathetic can I be?

Buttercup

How long can this douche keep tailing me? I've been riding for my life for like ten minutes! Think maybe I should skip… the professor wouldn't get pissed at me for this… wouldn't he. I don't care I've got to get out of here.

I turned the corner and sprinted out of the school gates, went down the street and skidded into an alleyway which (what luck) was blocked I turned to go the other way but I could hear him pounding closer towards me, so I found a space between stores and hid there. I heard him looking around confused for me and finally he ran away.

Slowly I edged my way out of the space and crept along the side of the building, it was so quiet almost creepy it's not usual- "agrrrr" I yelled as someone tapped my shoulder.

"Oh buttercup when did you get so jumpy?" butch taunted.

I turned on my heel to run but he'd caught my arm and the next thing I knew he was pulling me along while he flew higher and higher.

".DOWN!" I screamed at butch

"ok, sure whatever you want"

And he dropped me. I screamed and screamed. As soon as I was about to hit the ground butch caught me my nose was inches from the hard cement. I was shaking and butch knew I was. Crap I'm never gonna hear the end of this!

Butch kept flying he flew until the sun was high in the sky and I couldn't see Townsville anymore, I wondered where I took me.

"Look if you're going to hold me hostage don't bother ill whoop your ass just like I did before"

But he just laughed and started to land.

Butch

I was reluctant to stop following her I just kept my eyes on the beautiful prize speeding ahead of me jet-black hair going crazy in the wind.

I was so caught up in her that I didn't realize I was falling behind and I only did when she turned the corner into an alley. By the time I got into the alley she was gone. But my kick-ass super-human hearing heard her breathing so I fake ran away and flew up and over the building where I saw her edging her way out of the space between a run-down hair dressers and an old corner store. I silently flew done beside her and tapped her on the shoulder to my surprise she jumped about half a mile in the air in shock, I chuckled "oh buttercup when did you get so jumpy?" She tried to turn and start running again but I had an idea. I grabbed her arm and flew to the one place I knew she would have to listen to me.

Bubbles

My sisters had both ditched to get away from the rowdy boys who were kind of annoying but I couldn't blame them. I walked aimlessly to biology thinking about this morning and how brick and butch had approached their counterparts, yet Boomer just sat there and watched his brothers. In fact I hadn't seen boomer since then. It was weird. Why didn't he try to talk to me?

In biology I got my answer.

The only seat left was the one behind boomer. The teacher said to get into pairs and discuss the meaning of what biology really meant. Boomer was my partner.

"Boomer?"

"Y-yes b-b bubbles?"

"Why didn't you try to talk to me during homeroom?"

"I thought I should give you some time to get used to me being around, the other guys said it wouldn't work and I was stupid" he looked so sad.

"Well you're not stupid at all, and it might be working" I smiled and went on a rant about what I think biology means.

Boomer

I was just waiting for biology to start when bubbles walked in and hesitantly sat behind my ironically the only empty seat left, when the teacher asked us to pair up I looked desperately around to find another partner. I was sure she was going to follow her sisters and storm out but instead guess what? She said that I letting her get used to me might be working! And better yet she told I'm not SUPID! Eat that bros!

Blossom

laying on my bed running reasons why the rowdy ruff boys where back through my head, But I couldn't shake that sigh away, what had it meant and if the rowdyruff boys wanted revenge surely they would've known that we wouldn't talk to them… right?

Buttercup

How did he know? How did he know that this was the exact place that my nightmares took place? And why did he take me there? It's just so… weird.

"Here's what's going to happen you're going to shut up and listen to what I have to tell you and if you don't so help me ill beat the crap out of you, do we understand each other" Butch said fiercely.

I walked up to him and rested my arm on his shoulder looking into those deep painfully green eyes and said mockingly "oh butch even if you could beat me up I would beat you up first and if you take me back home after your little speech fine I'll listen no interruptions"

"Fine then" and he extended his arm and gestured for me to walk with him.

I expected him to drop me when I was halfway up but he pulled me until I was standing inches from his nose. Up close I could see how much he had changed his nose had gotten crocked but in that painfully attractive way and his hair had got ton EVEN more darker if that was possible and it was all swept to one side that looked like he had woken up with it gorgeous and perfect… No I will not be complimenting a rowdy ruff even how much he has changed!

Butch

I lead buttercup through the forest for about 10 minutes until we can to a hill where at the very top was a tree free space. She sat down and I began to feel very nervous and the worst part is… I think she knew.

C'mon on wuss you can do it just say it.

"I missed you buttercup, Yeah sure I missed our awesome ass fights and the way I kicked you into the ground and how you stubbornly got up even though you were close to breaking but I mostly missed you, I know that giving me a second chance is stupid but buttercup I want you to know I haven't slept a day after we left without you in my dreams." I looked at her she had a blank look on her face and then slowly she stood up.

"Butch I would be lying if I said I hadn't dreamt about you but it's just that if I trust you you'd only end up hurting me, it might not be tomorrow it might not be next week, heck it might not be in a year but sometime you are going to break my heart" she couldn't look at me.

Just hearing her say that I would even think about hurting her made me feel ashamed about what I did. Oh if only you could re-write the past! That was it then, I'd never feel this way about anybody else and the one girl I did feel this way about was breaking my heart… just like I broke hers.

"Butch I know if I let my walls down you'd only hurt me but I know that I do feel something for you but I'm just…" and with that her knees buckled and she was kneeling on the ground "confused" she whispered. I tried to pat her back but she just said "take me home butch" I could see that look in her eyes and so I obliged. Dropping her at her house, but before I left I said "Buttercup just so you know, I would NEVER hurt you" than I flew away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, please review so i can upload the next chapter :) (this stupid computer made some words messed up so sorry bout that)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff girls.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, I hope you enjoy. Keep them coming ;)**

* * *

><p>Blossom (POV)<p>

The next month the boys tried relentlessly to get us to talk them… apart from buttercup and butch, which was weird because butch was by far the most stubborn (just like buttercup) she had skipped school that day but had still come home after us, I'd have to interrogate her later but I'd need bubble's puppy dog eyes to help. Butch was always trying to make me talk to him, but I knew that if I looked into those puppy dog eyes I'd let my defences down and he could win, I WOUL NOT let that happen.

Buttercup (POV)

I lay alone in my bedroom thinking about those last word, "I'd never hurt you"

Was it true? Has he changed? I think I saw something in his eyes it couldn't be sincerity …could it. Ughhh I am so confused. But still I couldn't stop thinking about the words he told me and the look in his eyes, his gorgeous grass green eyes… buttercup shut up NOW, he's a ROWDY RUFF BOY, he's a jackass and worst of all he's my counterpart. No matter how gorgeous his eyes are!

That night I dreamt of strong arms around me in the dark and green glowing eyes.

Butch (POV)

When I got home I went straight to my bed and thought about how much I wanted buttercup to forgive so that she could stop occupying most of my thoughts… DAMN there she was again occupying my mind. Oh great now I'm picturing her glowing neon green eyes, perfect red lips and jet black straight hair and fringe that covered her eyes and the way she shook it when they were annoying her… oh crap butch just admit it, you like buttercup and everything about her, I wonder what happened if brick were to find out… he'd properly look me in my room or something like that.

Lately buttercup was the only thing helping me fall asleep, if I didn't then I would have nightmares which really sucked but I suppose that's just how things go when you are feeling something for your counterpart. So I fell asleep dreaming of buttercup forgiving me and me wrapping my arms around her.

Brick (POV)

I can't believe I'm about to do this, there is only 2 ways this could go: 1 she could either shot me down making me feel like I'm an idiot or she's going to consider the offer and forgive me I really hope it's that one. Ok there she is last chance to turn around… "Blossom…"

"Could I kinda… um… could you… can I talk to you… um in private?" nice job brick you really put your confidence out there

"Um… ok I suppose" O MY GOD she said ok, awesome now that's the first part done.

"Soooo what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to ask you if you would just give me a chance, I know what I did to you was awful and you think I'm a jerk and I don't blame you, but I've grown up and now I see that I was such an immature little tool, so if you could look into the most generous parts of your heart to give me a chance I would be so grateful" I pleaded, her I eyes looking into mine as she thought of my speech.

"Um… um I can see that you do feel bad and that you do regret… I think I'll have some time to think, if you don't mind"

"Of course not I'm just ecstatic that you're thinking over it" I practically was jumping up and down, luckily I managed to restrain myself.

"Ok well I have to go to an um brick meeting… board, board meeting a…a board meeting" she stuttered and briskly walked away a blush firing up her cheeks.

Blossom (POV)

I was just about to go to a board meeting when brick came up to me.

""Could I kinda… um… could you… can I talk to you… um in private?"

"Um… ok I suppose" he seems sort of panicked.

"I wanted to ask you if you would just give me a chance, I know what I did to you was awful and you think I'm a jerk and I don't blame you, but I've grown up and now I see that I was such an immature little tool, so if you could look into the most generous parts of your heart to give me a chance I would be so grateful" I so so so want to forgive him but just remembering what he did made me keep my cool.

"Um… um I can see that you do feel bad and that you do regret… Fine but don't make me regret it!" that was the best I could do.

"I wouldn't dream about it" she said and I could see how excited he was.

"Ok well I have to go to an um brick meeting… board, board meeting "

A brick meeting .GOD I'm soooo humiliated!

Boomer (POV)

I was reading my favourite book when I heard my phone ringing

"Hello?"

"Hey boomer" I heard the silky voice of bubbles say

"Bubbles hi"

"Hey um I don't have very long but I just wanted to let you know that I think im going to give you another chance"

"Bubbles, thank you so much you won't regret it"

"I hope not "she said then she hung up.

I jump up and down flinging my book aside, I can't wait to rub it in my brothers faces "I WAS RIGHT" I yelled at the top of my voice.

"SHUT-UP IDIOT" brick yelled back at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like the story so far (i added the pov) please review ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff girls.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. Have any suggestions? Don't hesitate to tell me :)**

* * *

><p>Butch POV<p>

I awoke and found myself hugging my pillow, like I had been in my dream which was sort of unnerving. I scouted away falling off my bed .smooth. I stumbled up and staggered to the door and went to my bathroom to check myself in the mirror. I had a mark on my forehead that looked like my head was resting on the corner of my desk and my mouth was dry which was weird because the only time my mouth was dry was when I talked in my sleep and I hadn't done that since I was 8. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a muffin and flopped on the couch to see what was on the only thing that look interesting was a weight lifting completion. I could so win this I thought laughing at their feeble strength.

Ding ding

Where's my phone? Wedge between the couch pillows of course.

My sis'es thinks that I should give you another chance, they have. So fine ill giv u nother chance but don't hold this over my head and if u break my trust ill break U

Buttercup is giving me another chance yes! I got to get ready and go see her I can't believe I have gone this long without seeing her beautiful eyes… man that's cheesy!

Buttercup POV

20 minutes after I sent the text I heard the doorbell.

"Hey sugar, so glad you sent that text" the obnoxious voice of butch jojo invaded my head.

"The only reason I did was because of peer pressure. I didn't want to at all, anyway why be you here?"

"I wanted to thank you"

"Ok, is there anything else?"

"Yes we are going to the park"

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because im going to be there and now you can finally get that date you've been praying for" he teased.

"Well if you think im coming with you, you're delusional".

"Ok looks like im going to have to do things the herd way…"

"What do you me-"I said before he pulled me onto his shoulder shut the door and walked down the drive way.

"What are you doing?" I yelled as he kept walking.

"I'll put you down if you promise to behave, alright?"

"Fine but just to the park" I said while he set me firmly on the ground.

"Good girl" he said patronisingly.

I glared at him and muttered "jerk"

"And don't you forget it"

We continued walking until we got to the park, which only took a couple of seconds.

"Ok now we are here what do you want to do?" I asked him.

"Can you still fly, or are you still out of practise?" he asked.

"Of course I can still fly!" I lied; I wouldn't let him know that I couldn't in fact fly.

"Well let's go then"

"Go where?"

"We're gonna race, or do you have a problem with that?" something told me he knew but I wouldn't admit it.

"No but why don't we just run" I think I could see the wheels turning in his head… what was he up to?

"Ok fine… on the count of 3,…1…2…3 " And we took off he was like 3 seconds in front of me but I was catching, and then thump "What the-" was he sitting on top of me?

"Get the f*** of me!" I yelled.

He calmly said "admit you can't fly and you need my help"

I pondered how long he was prepared to sit on me for, but then I remembered it was butch so properly all night.

"Fine" I mumbled.

"Good" He said and he stood up, and I stumbled to my feet.

"Moron" I said and I tried to run away, but he grabbed my wrist and spun me around so he was hugging me and I couldn't push away.

"No, no bad girl you don't break a promise!" he mumbled into my ear

Butch POV

"Come on" I said putting my arm around my shoulders.

"You know I can walk!"

"Yeah but this way you can't escape, and plus I want to, Im thirsty let's get something to drink" I steered her to the little smoothy place across from the park.

"Can I have a mango mash and she'll have the same" I ordered.

"You know I can order myself!" She said as the waiter walked up with our drinks.

"You to make such a cute couple, there's not many of you" The waiter said when he set the drinks down.

"We-"She was about to say when I covered her mouth

"Thank you" I said and then kissed her and there was something about it that was kind of electrifying, until the waiter went away.

"What the hell?" She said.

"Don't kid your-self you liked it"

"Yeah and I also liked the movie flicka" She retorted

Then I grabbed her hand and flew up and up until the park looked miniscule, and she was screaming again… This seems to be happening a lot lately

"Dude what's your problem why do you always do this?"

"You need to face your fear, and so you can fly"

"Can you just set me down already?"

"There you go honey"

"How long is this going to take?" she asked once I was safely on the ground.

"Well we are gonna keep at this until you can stay in the air for 5 minutes"

"Yay" she said sarcastically.

"Ok let's get started, try and fly"

"What, just like that"

"Yep, no go or do you want me to hold your hand?" I teased.

She tried to fly, jumped up and pulled herself up but stayed in the air for about 3 seconds and then that feeling was gone and she fell back down.

"O bravo, just gorgeous!" I smirked.

"Shut up you douche!" she yelled feeling very embarrassed no doubt

"Ok, ok now im gonna help you" I said wrapping my arms around her firmly. I slowly raised us both up in the air. "Now you have to have that feeling of something rushing down to your feet and then you will slowly go up simple as that" I think her pulse was rushing.

"Just don't drop me ok?" She asked

"I promise im here for you, just hold onto me tightly" I said and I think I saw her blush.

We slowly hovered down and lightly touched on ground.

"Ok" she muttered and rose up again, getting her balance and she was up there for 30 seconds and started to fall, I zoomed up easily and caught her and might have held her a millisecond to long.

"Ok you can put me down now" she said.

"Do you think you can do it again?"

"Yeah maybe"

She said and rose up again but this time it was better, she flew around the park and when she had almost reached the 5 minute mark she fell, and I caught her again.

"How did I do that time?" she asked and I knew she was exhausted.

"Awful, absolutely terrible… but better" I laughed.

"You're an A-hole, you know that"

"Yeah but a hot A-hole" I said

"Yeah a stubborn, selfish, totally gorgeous A-hole" she said and I think she was too tired to realize what she was saying.

"And you're a gorgeous, hot, brutal, moron" I said before lowering my head and pressing my lips to her's and putting her back on the ground, wrapping my arms around her to bring even closer than naturally possible, it felt better then fighting, it was like this hunger that I had for years was finally being fur filled but I couldn't get enough of it. I wanted more of buttercup. I grabbed her hair and pushed it towards me and she did the same. I growled when we had to part for… you know… oxygen.

"Well that was different then I would've expected" buttercup said.

"Is that in a good way?"

"No… in a great way" She said and punched me on the shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Blossom

I was studying up on biology when I heard my bedroom door open.

"Hey blossybabe what's up? "I heard brick say.

"Who let you i- BUBBLES" I yelled

"Awe don't be angry babe"

"Don't call me that, no-one calls me that"

"No your boyfriend called you that"

"Yeah but only because he is a complete idiot"

"So you admit I am your boyfriend?" He said wagging his eyebrow.

"You are such a douche! Listen I've got to study, when are you going?"

"Now, with you, come on babe" He pulled me out the door.

"Brick stop I need to study"

"No you need to get a life your coming"

"Fine! But not for long"

Boomer

I heard a knocking at my door and I opened it to find bubbles standing there big eyes staring up at me.

"Hey bubbles!"

"Hey boomer, sorry to barge in like this"

"No no it's absolutely fine"

"Well I wanted to if you would like to grab a bite to eat some time or something"

"Yeah, yeah I'd love to! Just name the time"

"How about you know now?"

"Yeah cool!" I couldn't control my excitement.'

Butch

It seemed as it buttercup had forgotten about the 'only to the park' rule of hers .And we were walking around the street, when I suddenly noticed that I was very hungry.

"Hey butterbud do you wanna grab some ice cream"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT and yeah ok"

"Cool it's just up here" We continued walking up the street until we came to the little gelato place that was tuck between a laundry shop and a tourist kind of shop.

"Since you got so pissed off when I ordered your drink what do you want?" I asked her.

"I'll have a single scoop lemon sorbet" She said.

"Ok an ill have a double scoop chocolate and strawberry in a cup" I ordered to the lady at the cash register.

"That's 10 dollars" she said while i payed her.

"Thanks, I'll pay you back as soon as my allowance starts up again"

"You know there are other ways of paying" I said and raised my eye brows at her.

"Just out of curiosity what would you have in mind?"

"You'd either have to go out on a date with me, kiss me here or buy me ice cream some other time" I wondered which one shed choose.

"Hmmmm… difficult to choose from" she said while licking her plastic ice cream spoon, can you say smexy.

"If I choose to go on a date with you id have to endure you for who knows how long but I wouldn't have to kiss you again and id be getting something free out of it, If I had to kiss you it would only take a second but then again id have to kiss you, and if I had to buy you ice cream that would count as a date and I don't get my allowance back for a while… tough…" She said.

"Ouch harsh words" I said

"Well Id kiss you" she admitted.

"Ooo well in that case I want my payment now"

"Urgggg boys" she muttered moving around to sit next to me.

"You must really like me, this would be the 3rd time we've kissed today" she said leaning toward me.

"you got that right" I said when we were so close our lips touched and that fast becoming familiar feeling of fireworks erupted between us. It was over way to soon.

"There that ought to hold you" She told me after recovering.

"Not in a million years" I smirked.

"Well, well, well look who it is boys" a deep low voice said from behind me.

"Hello butter babe" A tall blonde haired boy said.

"Hello jackass josh" buttercup retorted with a sneer on her face.

"Who's your friend you just locked lips with?"

"Im butch, who are you?"

"Im josh, buttercup's boyfriend"

"EX-BOYFRIEND" buttercup cut in.

"Not for long" josh smirked.

"Ha what a line, you actually went out with loser?" Butch scoffed.

"Yeah, you're GOING out with this loser?"

"NO" buttercup exclaimed.

"But she will be" I said trying to prove my point.

"Yeah she'd be mine before your-"

"GUYS IM NOT A TOY!" buttercup yelled.

"You can't just make bets on me for god's sake"

"I just came to say hi" he said quietly.

"Ok hi, now go take your cronies and get the hell out of here" buttercup said and the boys immediately turning around and leaving.

"Wow, when we are going out you are going to be pleasantly surprised, it's going to be a lot different from that guy" I said laughing. She pushed me and started laughing.

Boomer

Bubbles and i walked over to stardust café.

"What do you want, my treat" I asked her, looking up and down the menu myself.

"Would I be able to have a vanilla and caramel mocha late?" She asked big gorgeous round eyes looking up at me.

"Of course, and I'll have a black coffee" He told the cashier and gave her the correct amount of money.

"Just take a seat and your order will be with you soon" The cashier told us, eyeing us with a small smile on her face.

"So bubbles how are you?" I asked her politely.

"I'm ok, my sisters and I are all wondering what brought you back" She said looking down.

"Well, we made a deal with the mayor that if we got free living expenses we would help protect the city" I explained.

"Ohhh don't tell buttercup that she'll get pissed!" She said and giggled.

"Don't tell buttercup what?" A voice from behind me asked and bubbles stopped giggling at once.

"M-mark! What are you doing here?" bubbles asked incredulously.

"What can't I come back and see my favourite gall?" 'Mark' asked looking innocent.

"No you cannot now leave" bubbles said standing up, who the hell was this guy?

"No I don't want to"

"Fine then we'll leave, come on boomer" she said and stalked away angrily.

Brick

I pulled blossom out the door, practically screaming only for half an hour, and walked out of her house. We went along the side of the street and over to beach.

"So now that you pulled me out here what do you want to do?" She asked annoyed.

"Well I was thinking you are being such a hot-head lately you needed to cool off, so you going swimming" As I said that I grabbed her by the waist and put her over my shoulder running towards the salty water with her pummelling my back and yelling at me to put her down. But it was too late I through her into the glistening water. When she emerged she said;

"What you're not coming in?" I laughed and ran into the water tripping up and falling flat on my face.

"Ha-ha brick your still going down" she pushed my head under water and sat on me, being superhuman meant we can last a lot longer not breathing, when I finally did need air I pushed her off and gasped for air. When I recovered I looked at blossom and tackled her, she was laughing so much. I was still trapping her on the ground, when I looked into her rose coloured eyes and she looked into mine.

Buttercup

We were still laughing when we left the ice cream shop. I didn't know where we were going but I didn't care I hadn't felt so happy in ages, but the shocker was that I was with butch.

"What are we doing now?" I asked butch.

"Whatever you want babe" he said, his chuckle turning into a smirk.

"Ok we aren't going out yet so you cannot call me babe, ok?"

"Aww but we've kissed haven't, well we've kissed numerous times but that's not the point. Buttercup will you go out with me?" he asked failing to look serious.

"Mmm… I don't know, ill like to be wooed when being asked out" I said walking around him.

He suddenly turned around and grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him. He put his other hand on my back and leaned down so it looked like I had fallen and he had caught me.

"Buttercup, you're so gorgeous and kind and sweet, not to mention smoking' hot, would you do me the pleasure of going on a date with me?" he said.

"Yep that's good enough, sure" I replied staring deep into his eyes.

He pushed my head toward him and kissed me passionately for a second before breaking away and step away from me.

"See I have a lot of experience with wooing girls" he said smirking.

I laughed and he walked me to my house. We flew up to the last window and entered my room.

"Nice room butterby, just what I would want in a room, but it's a bit light though" he said surveying the room around him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well what do you expect, I am still a girl" I said walking over and sitting on one of the bean bags.

"Want to play call of duty?" I asked grabbing a game controller.

"Yeah sure but im going to whoop your ass, im that good"

"Good luck with that" I laughed starting the game up.

For half an hour we killed each other's characters, gotten heaps of guns and yelled at the top of our voices jeering at each other, oh and we also got yelled at by the professor to 'just the hell up'.

"HAHA I win, take that bitch" I yelled over to butch.

"Don't kid yourself I let you win, anyway I've had a nice day, we should do it again sometime, blah, blah, blah, good bye" he said zoomed over toward me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips and when I opened my eyes he was gone.

"Bye" I whispered to no-one.

Bubbles

I stalked out of the shop, boomer close behind me.

"Ahhh bubbles-"he began to ask, but I knew what he was going to say.

"His name is mark, and we used to go out until he totally betrayed me"

"What did he do?" he asks wanting more information than was necessary.

"Um… he cheated on me, and to top it off he robbed a store" I replied getting angry at the memory.

"But we used to do way more than rob stores"

"Yes but the mayor trusts you so therefore I trust you, but it's different with mark"

"Oh, well let's forget about him, would you like me to escort you home?" he asked politely.

"That would be very nice, but no thanks" I said, I didn't want to be a burden on him.

"Ok well then, I'll hopefully see you soon" he said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye boomer"

As I walked home I started thinking about marks group, each of them had went out with one of us (bubbles, buttercup, and blossom) and each in turn had broken our heart, one way or another. I wonder why they are back, and are they each going to see their ex's. I guess I'll find out soon.

Blossom

We were still looking into each other's eyes when we heard a kid scream; "I want ice cream" and we laughed as I got up with the help of brick.

"Well now that im completely sodden, what do you want to do?" I ask him.

"We could lie down on the beach and dry if you want, just chat"

"Yeah sure" I said laughing. We stumbled onto the beach and sat down o the grass.

"Ok question time" he said looking at me.

"Bring it on" I said smiling.

"What are your favourite fruit, movie, and song?"

"Grape, flicka, party rock anthem"

"Do you wear makeup?"

"Sometimes"

"When did you ditch the matching outfits?"

"10"

"The bow?"

"9"

"Do you like your sisters?"

"Yes"

"Do you still live with the professor?"

"Yes"

"Were you surprised when we came back?"

"Do you think Im hot?"

"Yes- waits what?"


	6. Chapter 6

Butch

Before I left, I decided to give buttercup a kiss, I could see I caught her by surprise and before she could open her eyes I raced out of the window.

When get home, only boomer was there.

"Dude how was your day?" he asked looking from his book.

"Awesome, yours?"

"Wonderful" he said looking dazed. I couldn't be bothered to ask him why he was so dreamy. I walked to my bedroom and flopped down onto my bed. I didn't pick up a book, or watch TV or anything really; I just lay down and thought about buttercup. If someone were to tell me ten years ago that I would be thinking about buttercup 24/7 I would've laughed and punched them. But now she just captures my attention, and when we kiss it feels so natural.

"Dude… Dude… DUDE!" I flinched when someone hit me in the face with a pillow.

"WHAT?" I yelled, pissed off.

"You're doing that a LOT lately" brick said smirking.

"So and why the hells are you in my room?"

"I just am… anyway, word has it that you spent the day with bitter but" I am going to kill boomer!

"Dude that doesn't work, and don't call her that… so what if I did?" I said standing up for buttercup… no-one calls her anything but me.

"Well it's just interesting, you haven't gone on a date in ages, no-one is right for you… and you know what I was thinking, all your past girlfriends either, skateboard's, has black hair, green eyes, or doesn't dress like a girl and buttercup has it all"

"So what it's exactly the same for you, so you can't talk" I said taking a shot in the dark.

"Yeah but she's smart, not a delinquent and I can stand her" he retorted, and something went out.

"Dude don't talk about buttercup that way, whatever you say about her is practically the same as what you think of me, at least buttercup doesn't spend her whole life in a book, knows how to have fun AND isn't a nerd!" I semi-yelled.

"Dude fine calm down, I went out of line" I said looking down.

"It's ok just don't talk about her like that" I can't stand it.

Buttercup

Just after butch left I heard a knock at the door and without waiting for an answer bubbles walked in with a huge grin on her face.

"Sooo, buttercup how is you and butch?" she said smirking.

"Get out of my bedroom!" I yelled throwing a pillow over at her.

"Ok, ok but just so you know you guys make a really cute couple" she said and ran to my room, giggling madly.

"Bubbles" I growled.

Boomer

It was half an hour until butch got home, he went straight to his bedroom and it was a while after that until brick got home, and he went to butch's bedroom, and then I heard some yelling, nothing out of the ordinary. Then butch and brick came out and looked at me with expectant faces, "Dude, where dadio?" Butch ask throwing himself down on the couch.

"Gone to get pizza, and yes all of them involve meat" I said before he could open his mouth.

"So how was your day with your counter parts?" I asked, and watched their faces pale.

"How did you know?" butch asked, and brick nodded.

"I have my ways, oh and bubbles told me"

"So you spent the day with SobbyMcCry" butch said.

"Don't call her that, and yes I did, soo how was your day?" I asked again.

"Blossom and I went to the beach, and she thinks im hot" brick said smirking.

"How did you get her to admit that?" butch asked incredulously.

"I played that game where I asked her questions really fast, and then you ask her the question she doesn't have time to think about it so she answers truthfully." He explained.

"Nice" butch said.

"So butch did buttercup beat the crap outta you today or what?" I asked butch.

"On the contrary my friend, Buttercup and I kissed several times actually and I have a date with her, so yeah I think I did the best out of all of us" he said smugly.

"But then some douche, god what was his name Jake, Jim, Josh its somewhere in the J family, but anyway he used to be buttercup's boyfriend and then he messed up big time and now she hates his guts and he's a mager idiot" butch said getting angry.

"Hey that's sort of the same for me, bubbles ran into this dude mark and she got pissed!" We both looked at brick expectantly.

"What? No-one came up to me and blossom"

"Oh well I suggest you look out when your with miss goody to shoes" butch said.

"Do you even know how to spell suggest?" brick asked.

"Yes, but anyway that's not the point, maybe we should do some research on these people that are making our girls flip" Butch said, and we nodded in agreement.

Bubbles

When everyone was home, the professor excluded because he had a conference, we sat down at the table and ate dinner in silence, until I had to break it.

"Buttercup spent the day with butch" I blurted and she glared at me.

"What!" blossom yelled at stared at buttercup.

"Nothing happened, we just hung out and had some ice cream and went to the park and stuff like that ok, and what did you do today blossom?"

"No you're not changing the subject that fast, what happened" I said eager for gossip.

"We kissed a couple of times, and he helped me fly again, so what happened to you" she asked getting annoyed.

"OMG you kissed! Tell me about it!" I yelled.

"Well um… the first time it was a spur of the moment, second time I had to pay him back from the ice cream and the third time he stole it from me when he left"

"Well I spent the day with brick if you must know"


	7. Chapter 7

The next day…

Butch

"Ok everybody, to help with the fundraiser we are going to do a be to partner bake sale, and you have to pair up" The teacher announced as she came in.

10 bucks says I know what is going to happen next.

"Buttercup you need to pair up with butch, you are going to make a cake"

"Yay" i heard her mutter sarcastically.

"Don't be so hurtful buttercup, that's not nice" I said coming up behind her.

"Oh im terribly sorry butch" She said again sarcastically while she got up and walked along side me.

"Ha-ha very funny so where do you want to do this?"

"What about you come over tomorrow and well make it then?"

"Yeah sure, just don't try too hard to impress me, ok?"

"Aww damn and I was thinking about wearing a mini skirt for you, damn"

"Well you can do that if you really want to?" I smirked, man she would look smexy in a miniskirt.

"Oh no you said not to put in the effort, see you tomorrow." She walked over to her lime green and black motorbike.

"Seeya gorgeous"

The next afternoon

"But you can't leave, please don't leave me alone with him, and come on guys, please?"

"Im sorry buttercup I have to go to a violin lesson and bubbles has to go to film and TV extra credit class, and the professor has to go into the lab, im sorry you'll just have to manage" Blossom said picking up her violin case.

"Urgggg fine!" I said admitting defeat.

"Good bye and good luck!" she said walking out the door.

5 minutes later.

"You know I was really hoping that you would wear a mini skirt" A voice came from behind me.

Butch:

"You know I was really hoping that you would wear a miniskirt" I said from my perch on the table.\

And I don't think I was joking.

"Ha-ha funny, let's just get this over with" she said leading me into the kitchen.

The kitchen was small but spacious at the same time with a small oven. On the table there were many bowls full of ingredients.

"Na, I think this is going to be fun"

"Ok you need to put that white stuff in the big metal bowl over there and then put the sugar in" She instructed me.

I did as I was told and blended it together; some of the flour went on the ground.

"Nice one just put 3 eggs in as well"

I grabbed 3 eggs and started walking over to the big bowl but slipped on the flour and started to fall accidently throwing the eggs in the air and one of the eggs landed on buttercup head. I quickly staggered to my feet before she could pay me back.

"Oh sorry but it's a nice look" I smirked.

"Oh really well im sure you look lovely in this…" she scooped out some flour and threw it on my face.

"(coughing) Hey, you are so dead." I grabbed a handful of sugar and mushed it on her head.

"Oh you are going down" she yelled and grabbed and egg and cracked it on my head.

Half an hour later we were lying on the ground laughing and covered in various food products.

"You know we actually do have to make this cake" I said.

"Yeah, OMG you look so stupid your like covered in everything" she said between laughs.

"Yeah so are you, but you look gorgeous" I said and leaned forward and kissed on the mouth and she kissed back. I slipped my arm around her waist and she grabbed her hair.

When we parted I said "I know a great way to get clean"

"The beach?"

"You know it" I said laughing and getting and picking her up and putting her over my shoulder and started running.

"NOT THIS AGAIN" she screamed as I ran down onto the beach and into the water.

"BUTCH IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" she said as she came up out of the water and pounced on me shoving my head under water. I waved my hands up in the air and tried to gasp for the oxygen to get back into my lungs but buttercup was to strong, when I was sure I was going to faint the pressure was realised on my head, but I had to get her back. I pretended I was unconscious and I heard her say my name and felt her shake me but then she whispered "CPR" and I felt her plug my nose and her mouth on mine and she breathed air into me, and then I took my chance I shoved my tongue into her mouth and pulled her under water. She was caught off guard and didn't do anything for a moment but then she realised what happened and pushed me away.

"Jackass I thought you were unconscious! You don't just get me worried and then shove your tongue down my throat it doesn't work like that!" she yelled.

"Oh come on buttercup, you're the one who almost drowned me!" I said grabbing her waist and pulling her toward me. (Much to her distress).

"But that was just joking, anyway, stop kissing me, you're doing it way too much" I said struggling to get of his lap.

"But you taste so nice, it's just not fair" he said kissing my cheek…Wait am I… blushing?

"Butch, seriously I don't 'taste' like anything" I said trying to ignore how close we were.

"Yes you do, you taste like buttercups" he smirked.

"Ah buttercups yeah I see what you did there ha-ha very funny" I said in a sarcastically high tone.

"Oh come on let's not fight, it's been such a nice afternoon" he said.

"Alright" I said turning in his lap to face him.

"Have you had any boyfriend's buttercup" he said looking into my eyes.

"Yes one, but he was a total douche who only wanted to win a bet, but guys tend to stay away from me" I told him looking down. He pushed my chin up so I was looking directly into his eyes.

"They are stupid then, and yes you can be a little scary but that's because they are wimps! You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met and don't let anyone tell you differently, ok?" he tried to tell me.

"Yeah, whatever" I said staring intently at the water.

"God buttercup, why can't you just accept that you are gorgeous!" he said angrily.

"Because im not! If im so hot why is it that people are surprised when they find out im bubbles and blossom's sister, huh?" I asked him crossing my arms.

"You're not a girly girl, and that's what so awesome about you, they are surprised because your tough and not afraid" he said, with sincerity in his eyes.

I leaned across and whispered; "Thanks butch" and I kissed him squarely on the lips, when I was done I smiled and leaned back.

"Come on we need to clean up the mess before blossom and brick get home" he said and helped me up.

"Brick?"

"Yeah didn't you know, he and blossom are catching a ride together and coming here, and if blossom's anything like brick, she'll be pissed if she comes home and it is like that?" He explained and I laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Blossom

After the meeting brick caught my arm, I looked around to see him smiling at me.

"Hey blossom, want a ride to your house, im meant to pick up butch" he asked still smiling.

"Um yeah sure, that'd be great thanks" I said truly thankful.

"No problem" he said steering me to an old black Ute "Im not all mean"

I laughed and chucked my bag into the car floor and sat on the passenger side of the car.

"So did you have a good day at school?" he asked me keeping an eye on the road.

"Yeah, been kind of worried what the state of the kitchen is going to be like when we get home, because of buttercup and butch" I laughed.

"Yeah, Do you have to do anything?" he asked smiling, he had a nice smile.

"Yeah I have to make signs with bubbles, you?"

"Yeah I and boomer have to set up the stalls, here we are blossom" he said and drove up our drive way.

We walked into the house and I went to the kitchen straight away.

Brick

Just then butch and buttercup burst into the house soaking wet.

"Brick, Ahhh your early! Um where's blossom?" butch asked, looking awkward.

"Yeah and you might want to run blossoms in the kitchen" I told them and I saw 2 pairs of green widened in horror.

"BUTTERCUP, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE" I heard blossom scream.

"I'LL CLEAN IT UP NOW, AND BUTCH DON'T GO ANYWHERE IM NOT TAKING ALL THE BLAME!" she yelled, just as butch was creeping out the door.

"Fine" he said and buttercup pulled him in the kitchen.

"Hey im really sorry about butch, is there anything you want me to do?" I asked blossom.

"No it's their fault you should see the mess in there, but anyway thanks" she said.

"You're welcome, hey blossom, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure" she said sitting down and gesturing me to do the same.

"Would you, by any chance, be in anyway open to going out… with me… on a date" I said looking down.

"I'd love to thanks brick" I looked up surprised.

"Not against your will"

She laughed, music to my ears, and said; "Sure I'd love to, don't look so surprised"

"Why not, you are like perfect for me" I said looking into her eyes.

"That's because we are counter parts, we like the same stuff" she laughed.

We were so close, and I edged forward and she did the same, we were like half a milli-meter apart when;

CRASH

"What was that?" blossom said darting her head back.

Butch

When buttercup pulled me into the spotless kitchen (when I say spotless there wasn't a spot that was clean) She grabbed a mop and thrust it to me.

"You can mop, I'll supervise" she said smirking. I grabbed her waste and pulled her to me.

"You're not getting away that easily Butterbabe, come on you can wipe and I'll mop" she laughed and I started to mop as she grabbed a bucket of water and put it on the ground, she knelt down and started scrubbing at the floor. We worked for 3 minutes with no problems, but I couldn't help it I swatted her back with my wet mop.

"Hey, you're going to pay for that butchie boy" she dunked her towel into the water and through the soaking material at me and it hit my face.

After 2 minutes of vigorous fighting we were soaking, I was just about to give up when I swung my mop around knocking off an old cup and it smashed to the floor. CRASH

"O my god buttercup im so sorry was that important" I asked hurriedly.

"Butch, butch its fine we were going to through that out anyway" she answered smirking at me. I let out a sigh of relief, and she laughed.

"Hey I don't want your dad to not like me, it'll be hard to see you" my laugh was cut short by blossom was bursting into the room.

"Buttercup what happened?" she asked looking around wildly.

"Dads old mug that we were going to throw out was knocked over and it broke" I said simply.

"By who" brick put in, man they belong together I thought.

"Me, I stood up to fast and put my arm out and accidently knocked it over" buttercup said before I could answer.

"Oh ok, but you need to be more careful, just be glad it wasn't something important, ok" blossom said before walking out, brick following closely behind.

Buttercup was about to kneel back down when I grabbed her again and sat down.

"Butch let me go" she said struggling.

"Why did you take the wrap for me?" I asked her smiling.

"Because I knew if you did it blossom would go hard on you, then brick would've stuck up for you and then they would've gotten in a fight, it was just better if I took it, happy?" she asked, stopping trying to get out and looking around at me.

"Where were you all my life" I said smiling.

"In Townsville, hating your guts" she said smirking.

I laughed and kissed her, she really is the perfect girl for me, and I've dated so many hot girls but never any beautiful girls like buttercup. I thought looking into her gorgeous emerald eyes.

"Hey butch, do you and your brothers want to stay for dinner?" she asked my getting up and slipping out of my grasp.

"Love to, but wouldn't your dad mined?" I asked her and she laughed and shook her head.

"No, but I will need to text bubbles to bring boomer home" she said.

"Don't worry about that, I'll text boomer" I said as we walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey blossom, they boys are going to stay for dinner, okay?" buttercup told her and her eyes lit up.

"Yeah sure, brick is that okay" she asked turning to brick.

"Yeah love to" brick said sitting back down.

Bubbles

You can properly guess who was in my film and TV class, boomer.

"Hey bubbles, butch just texted me and apparently im having dinner at your house, do you want me to give you a lift?" boomer asked me from behind.

"That should be interesting, thanks that'd be great" I told him, I can't believe boomer's having dinner… at MY house!

"Do you have everything you need?" he asked taking my hand, OMG!

"Yeah, I think so"

"Ok my cars over here" he lead me, still holding me hand I might add, to a black Mercedes Benz.

"Nice car" I said jumping into the passenger side.

"Ha, yeah. Before brick got his car this one we had to share, we couldn't decide on the colour so we settled on black" he said putting the key in the ignition.

We drove in silence, until something struck me.

"How do you guys have your driver's licence?" I asked him, we were only 15.

"Because of our superpowers the mayor let us drive earlier than most, you should ask him about it next time you're with him" he explained keeping his eyes glued to the road.

"Yeah maybe I should" I smiled. We drove up our driveway and stopped.

I climbed out of the car and went to grab my bag, but boomer, being the gentleman that he is, had already gotten it.

"Boomer, I can take my bag" ii said rushing up to him.

"No a gentleman doesn't make a girl as nice as you carry stuff" he said smiling.

"Well thank you, I owe you one" I said making to open the door.

"I'll keep that in mind" he smirked and pushed the door before I could, holding it open for me. I rolled my eyes and stepped inside.

"We're home" I called out.

"Great" butch and buttercup said sarcastically coming out of the kitchen.

"Butch doesn't be rude" brick said walking into view, Blossom following closely behind.

"How long till we can eat?" buttercup wined.

"Urghh buttercup, we can have dinner as soon as the professor gets home" blossom said rolling her eyes.

"Call us as soon as he gets home, butch lets go play cod" buttercup said and dragged butch upstairs.

"Bubbles we need to get started on the posters, brick, boomer you wouldn't mind helping would you?" blossom said, and the boys agreed.

Buttercup

I pulled butch upstairs and started the game up.

"Ready to die butch" I said smirking.

"You're going down buttercup" he said and sat on the bean bag, and pulled me onto his lap.

10 MINUTES LATER

"BUTTERCUP, BUTCH DINNER!" Blossom yelled up to us.

"Hope I didn't whoop your ass to hard" butch said laughing.

"Oh, ha-ha-ha "I said sarcastically.

We walked down stairs and sat side by side at the table. Blossom and bubbles put various bowls on the table then sat next to brick and boomer. Then the professor came in and sat down.

"Dig in everybody" he said and we did.

"So girls, have you decided what you want to do for your birthday-"he stopped as he noticed our eyes screaming; "SHUT UP!"

"Buttercup, why didn't you tell me about your birthday?" butch said looking at me disbelievingly. I saw out of the corner of my eye brick look at blossom and boomer look at bubbles.

"W-well we thought" bubbles began.

"That it would be better" I continued.

"For all of us, if we not make a big deal out of it" blossom ended.

"Come on, it's your birthday! We can do whatever you want to" boomer answered, looking at the professor.

"The boys are right girls, we'll have a big party!" he said excitedly.

Buttercup hit me.

"Ow, what was that for?" I asked rubbing my arm.

"Dad we really don't have to, we could just go out to dinner. Or we could go to the beach for the day" I offered evil eyeing butch.

"Well, why don't you think about it, as boomer said? It's up to you" he said getting up and putting his plate on the bench, everyone followed.

"Wait a minute's buttercup, your turn to do the dishes" the professor said before he left the room.

"Butch I think you should help her" brick said.

"Urghh fine" said butch and I rolled my eyes. We walked into the kitchen and I was about to put a plate into the dishwasher when butch grabbed my wrist and spun me around until I was facing him.

"Why didn't you want me to know about your birthday?" he looked deep into my eyes.

"Because I don't like celebrating my birthday and I didn't want you to worry about it", I couldn't look at his eyes anymore, they were too concerned. It made me feel weak.

"I want to celebrate you, and if you don't want me to get you a present … to bad im going to get you one, don't worry about me worrying" he said laughing.

I smiled and hugged him saying; "Just because I kiss you doesn't mean I won't kick your ass, but thanks butch" he and I laughed getting along with the dishes.


	9. Chapter 9

Brick

When the two greens left the room blossom and i went into the living room.

"Hey, when butch finishes I promise we'll get out of your hair" I said and blossom rolled her eyes.

"It really doesn't matter, I don't care" she replied opening a hard back book. She scanned the page and closed it again.

"What are you reading?" I asked trying to see the cover.

"History of famous art and artists" she replied gesturing for me to take the book.

"Oh, you know they're having a famous artist interviews at the gallery next weekend, did you want to go out there?" I asked hopefully.

"That sounds really cool, I can't wait"

Bubbles

The greens had gone into the kitchen and the reds had peeled off to the living room, so me and boomer just sat and watched TV.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked boomer.

He shrugged and said; "whatever you want is fine".

I flipped through the channels until I found one that was playing pretty little liars.

"Do you mind, I love this show" I asked and he shook his head. We watched the TV intensely for about 5 minutes when boomer said; "would it be okay if I asked you out to this beach concert thing?"

"Yeah that sounds like so much fun" I said perkily. He immediately brightened up and smiled.

"Great, Ahhh what's your number? S-so I can text you some of the details" he asked and I gave him my number.

"Great, I'll see you then" boomer said standing up as brick had called him to say that we were going.

"Bye boomer" I said also standing. He leaned down and hesitated before he kissed my cheek.

Butch

We had just finished the dishes when brick opened the door and leaned in saying; "butch, dude we're going" I nodded and turned to buttercup as he left. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was looking at me.

"Now remember, don't eat the food" I said smirking, and that earned me a punch in the shoulder.

"I won't if you won't, see you tomorrow butch" she laughed. I walked towards her.

"It might not be that long, im sure you'll be dreaming about me tonight" I said, but before she could retort I crushed my lips onto hers.

"Bye-bye Butterbabe" I smiled as she playfully punched me on the arm.

"Bye-bye butchie boy" I heard her say as I walked out of the kitchen. I walked over to my brothers and said; "Let's go dudes, thanks for dinner girls" I say walking into the night.

Blossom

Once the boys had left, bubbles and I practically ran over to buttercup.

"WHAT?" buttercup yelled clapping her hands over her ears.

"What happened between you and butch?" this thought had been on my mind for the whole afternoon.

"Nothing" she said looking down, blushing.

"Buttercup utonium, you will tell us what happened and you'll tell us right now" I said sternly.

"Ok, he came over and then we had a food fight and he picked me up and ran me into the water at the beach, I thought he was drowning be it turns out he just wanted to stick his tongue down my throat, then you came."

"Oh that wasn't exactly very exciting, let me tell you about my day" bubbles said excitedly.

"And im out" buttercup said getting of the bed, I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, so boomer asked me out!" she shrieked.

"Bubbles that's great! And you have to help me soon" I said smiling.

"Why?"

"You need to help me get ready for my date with brick" she jumped up and hit her head. I laughed and helped her get down.

"Calm down bubbles! Now you need to get to bed, school tomorrow" I said following her to my door.

"Night blossom"

"Good night bubbles" and I closed the door behind her.

Bubbles

When blossom kicked me out of her room, I went into mine.

I stripped down and changed into my pyjamas, climbed under my sheets and thought about boomer and how lovely he was to me. I was soon asleep and dreaming that I was a rich girl how had to sneak out to see a muscular and mysterious and I was not allowed to. Like in the old movies you see.

Buttercup

I was having quite an uneasy sleep and gasping out in pain a lot when I abruptly awoke snuggling something.

"Buttercup, are you ok?" butch said looking at me with concerning eyes.

"B-butch why a-are you here?" why was I stuttering… wait am I sweating?

"Like I said it won't be too long until I saw you again, and I missed your lovely sarcasm infiltrated voice" he smiled.

I groaned as I moved so I was on my back and looking up at the ceiling.

"Are you ok gorgeous?" he said turning my chin so I was fully facing him.

"Yeah fine why wouldn't I be" I said laughing nervously.

"Buttercup, tell me, what's the matter?" butch said sternly.

"5 years ago I started having awful visions in my head, the professor came up with a tablet that stopped them from coming in the day, now they are only when I go to sleep" I confessed a tear escaping my eye.

"Buttercup, its ok im here, nothing will hurt you, you know apart from me when we beat each other up, when im here, I'll always protect you"

"Im glad you're here butch" I said leaning in to him. We sat there for a few minutes then I leaned up and kissed him. He kissed me back, our lips moving together like the ocean. I let his tongue slid into my mouth and his hands holding my waist. Just the one kiss turned into a full blown make-out session. We had to be the best kissers on the planet. We only broke apart when I heard the professor getting up to get some water.

"I'm afraid to go back to sleep" I whispered turning away. I saw a flash of jungle green and butch locked the door. He quickly walked back over to me.

"Don't worry, I'll stay here and keep you safe, get some sleep I won't leave you" butch said turning me around and putting his chin on my head.

"Thanks butch" I muttered as my heavy eyelids finally gave way to the circling darkness of sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am sooo unbelievably sorry, the holidays ended and school started and ive been busy and I know it's a short chapter. But if anybody wanted to take control of the story please message me! REVIEWS**

Butch

When buttercup fell asleep I got comfortable and stroked her hair. She started groaning again and crying in her sleep. It practically killed me I wish I could help her. I tried to shut my eyes but she was trembling to hard. I hugged her tight and it eased a bit. I shut my eyes again and fell asleep.

_BANG BANG BANG…_

Someone was banging on the door in buttercups room; I looked at the clock next to her bed._ 7:00_

We had school, I shook buttercup awake gently.

"Come on butters you have to get up" I whispered and she cracked her eyes open slowly.

"Butch, your still here?" she asked shocked, she had dried tears on her face.

"Of course I am, I couldn't leave you" I said wiping away the tears.

"Well you might want to go to your house, so you can get ready. I see you at school anyway" she said getting up and tying her black hair up.

"Sure, see you at school cupcake" I said kissing her quickly and turning away.

"Oh and butch, thanks for staying with me" I heard her say and I went back to hug her and say; "We will get over this" And I left.

Buttercup POV

When butch had left I got changed (black skinny jeans and a green and black zip up short sleeved hoodie) I brushed my hair until it looked reasonably presentable and put my favourite boots on.

"Morning buttercup, and how did you sleep?" bubbles said smirking.

"It was ok" I said confused.

"Oh I think it was better than ok" blossom said sitting down.

"YOU KNOW?" I shrieked at them.

"Thin walls + super hearing. Why did butch come?" blossom said sipping coffee.

"Um my night mares. They have been back for awhile" I confessed and their eyes widned


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Oh and ****I AM SO SHOUTING IT TO THE ROOF TOPS SORRY! THAT YOU HAD TO WAIT SO LONG FOR THE PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY LIKES THIS STORY OK? Ok. PLEASE REVIEW!**

"What your nightmares? Why didn't you tell us, the professor could've made some more antidotes?" blossom said standing up and looking at me sternly.

"Because, I didn't want to make a big deal about it" I said looking into my porridge.

"But it is a huge deal! You haven't had a good sleep for god knows how long!" bubbles yelled her eyes turning glassy.

"Bubbles, bubbles calm down ok, I'm fine. I can last and I will last. It's not as bad as it used to be" I said reassuringly.

"Ok but the second this gets out of hand we are telling the professor" blossom said standing up and walking over to her bag and picking it up.

"PROFESSOR WE ARE LEAVING, LOVE YOU AND HAVE A GOOD DAY" bubbles yelled and me and blossom clapped our hands over our ears.

"Jeez bubbles you could just leave a note" I said bitterly and she giggled. I was just about to get in the car when somebody grabbed my waist.

"What the hell dud-"I started to yell but I turned around and saw butch smirking at me.

"You really can't stand to be away from me for long can you?" I said and he rolled his eyes.

"No I can't, what other sexy girl will give me my daily dose of threats" he said kissing the corner of my mouth.

"And I still can't make you blush, hmm I'll have to try harder" he said and I laughed.

"Ooo I can't wait for that to start" I said sarcastically and he raised his eyebrow.

"Me neither" said butch and he licked my lips, and I still didn't blush. He pouted and sighed.

"We could keep this up all day or we could do something fun like school" he said and I laughed. He smiled his not -so -common -but -unbelievably -hot -smile.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me to his car, I was struggling and yelling; "butch, I need to take my car I won't be able to get home I can meet you at school"

"No because then you'll be able to get away from me without me trying to make you blush again" he said and I rolled my eyes. Again I tried to run away but he just tightened his grip.

"Butch for god sakes if you will not let me go RIGHT NOW I swear to god I'll kick in the place that will really hurt" I said and he chuckled, a spontaneous shiver went up my spine.

"Threat number 1 from steaming hot sexy girl" he said shoving me into his car.

"God but when I get out of class you better be there!" I yelled and was about to threaten him again but he just crashed his lips on mine.

"You know kissing doesn't solve everything" I yelled trying to part from him again, but he just squeezed my side and pulled me closer.

"Butch if you make me late by trying to get me to blush I will kill you" I said and he chuckled.

"You so feisty that's what I love about you" he said laughing stopping the car as we arrived at the school. I got out and sprinted for my locker and grabbed my books, so far he hadn't caught me. But just as I left for home room, he caught my wrist.

"No, that's a very bad girl" he said and I laughed.

"Butch let go! I need to get to class" I said laughing as I did so.

"I know we are in the same class" he said draping his arms around my waist and steering me to class. We sat down just as the teacher came in and did roll call. When he finished he did the morning announcements.

"Remember that the valentines dance for year 10 is on tomorrow night and in celebration of the parade tomorrow there will be no school" at that there were cheers of joy and the teacher hushed everyone.

"So boys and girls have a good day, and butch, buttercup don't cause any problems" he said and everyone laughed.

"No promises" I said and butch smirked. I grabbed my books, thankful that I had music first and butch had English. It wasn't that I didn't like him anymore it's just that he would always try to kiss me and then we'd get in trouble by the teacher and everybody'd look and I'd get really embarrassed.

"By butch, see you in 2nd period" I said wanting to get away before he did anything embarrassing. But he spun me around and planted a kiss on my lips and picked up his books.

"It's not that easy to buttercup, I have a big surprise for you" he said but before leaving kissing me again. I scoffed and headed for music.


	12. Chapter 12

Bubbles

I walked to class and suddenly I felt someone following me.  
>"BOOMER, god you scared me" I said as he smiled sheepishly and looked down.<br>"Im sorry bubbles, I just wanted to see your pretty face" he said and I blushed.

"Alright you're forgiven, what class do you have now?" I said and he brightened up. He looked down at my timetable and said; "Same as you art" he said and I jumped up and kissed him on the cheek.

Brick

I saw blossom and snuck up behind her. I grabbed her wrist and spun her around, planting a kiss on her lips.

"Brick, don't sneak up on me, please' she said surprised and I smirked.

"Oh calm down blossom. So how is my flower doing this morning?" I asked and she laughed.

"Im fine, now move I have to get to English" she said and I smiled.

"I have that to, I shall accompany you." She blushed, it was so cute when she does, and I wanted to make her blush harder. I kissed her on the lips and she blushed furiously.

"You're such a player brick, now come on! I don't want to get detention" I yelled and he smirked pulling me along. 

Butch

I thought about what buttercup's expression would be when I gave her her surprise, Im guessing first probably shock then rage then ager, then killing me then I'd explain it to her then she'd get really happy and we'd end up making out. And then she'd just get angry again. I was almost time for lunch, a.k.a almost time for the big surprise and I was just explaining to her sister blossom, what I wanted her to do. She agreed to do it ages ago when I first asked her and she thought it was very funny and sweet, for buttercup that is.

"So I'll see you at lunch blossom" I said getting up and walking out of the classroom. I went over to my locker and shoved everything in. I saw blossom pulling along buttercup and I ran over to the school garden that was long and a lot of hidden spots.

"Blossom what's this about?" she asked trying to pull away. Just then blossom let her go smiled at me and left buttercup shocked and confused standing their like a loner idiot.

"Hello my buttercup how was maths" I said and she jumped up and glared at me.

"Should've known this had something to do with you butchie boy" she said sitting down, I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

"I told you there would be a surprise " I said and she smirked.

"Ok get it over with"

I pulled out to pieces of paper and showed her them.  
>"Paper? My surprise is paper?" she asked.<p>

"Nope 2 tickets to fall out boy, Saturday front row in the middle, we'll practically be deaf when its over" I said and her face lightened up into her beautiful smile she lunged at me and crashed her lips onto mine, but then hesitated and pulled back looking at me.

"You AND me are going right, you're not just bragging?" she asked eyebrow rose.

"Yes we are going together on a date" I said. She smiled again and resumed kissing me.

"Thankyou butch you are the best!" she said.

"No problem but I will want some sort of payback when its over I said with a smirked and she laughed and we continued kissing.

Like I said we'd end up making out.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS PEOPLE! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND MAY BE A WHILE BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER! SMILEY FACE**

**KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING PLEASE!**


	13. Chapter 13

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS PEOPLE! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND MAY BE A WHILE BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER! SMILEY FACE

KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING PLEASE!

Note- I do not own the ppg, rrbs, or panic a the disco, Rise against or any other names I may have mentioned.

Hey DarkPurpleVampireGirl! I love your stories they are really really good thanks for reviewing. I treasuring everyones kind reviews so thanks a bunch!Keep reviewing and enjoy the story.

Blossom

I know this is going to seem really selfish and bitchy but I kind of wish brick would do something like what butch did to buttercup. It was so sweet and cute. I bet buttercup was jumping up and down happily. Don't get me wrong I don't care where we are but as long as im with brick, but still. Maybe I should just drop it.

"Hey blossom, what's up" I turned around to see brick standing there a deliriously happy smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy?"

"What I cant be happy to see the most beautiful girl in the world?" he asked faking innocence.

"Brick?"

"Well ok, but I wanted to save it until this afternoon but…" He held out to small tickets "Remember that art thing I was telling you about? Well here are the tickets" He finished and my face broke out into a smile.

"Oh thankyou so much brick! How much did they cost, ill pay you back!" I said running over and hugging him.

"No you don't have to pay, it's a gift, but not for your birthday, I've got something better in mind for your special day" he winked and I blushed kissing him again.

"You are really awesome, you know that? If you wont take my money then at least let me buy you something there" I said looking up at him..

"Maybe" was all he said before grabbing my hand and walking of to the cafeteria.

Bubbles

I was sitting at my usual lunch spot when my phone beeped, signalling that I had a message. It read:

Hi bubbles, it's boomer. I really wanted to say this to your face but something came up. Anyway here are the details for that beach party I was telling you about.

Suncoast beach

Saturday 8:00

Casual

Hope you can come!

-boomer

OMG yay, im going on a date with boomer! Im so excited! I'll have to speak with him later, I wonder what came up?...

Buttercup

Much to butches distress I stopped kissing him and we ended up talking/fighting about the following subjects:

Favourite F.O.B song (mine was I don't care and his was 20 dollar nose bleed)

What band is better Rise against or Panic! At the disco. (Mine was rise against, real band-look up to them these streets belong- , and butch liked Panic! At the disco, but then we agreed that they are both AWESOME)

Which singer is worse Justin beiber (no offense) or miley Cirus (again no offence) (we agreed that they both are bad)

And they late bell rang and we both sprang to our feet.

"How the hell did that happen!" I shouted as we ran. Luckily we both had P.E next.

Me and him burst through the gym doors and sprinted to the group. Mrs Ladely was a total sucker for teen romances so she smiled knowingly at us and continued with what we were doing which apparently was Playing field hockey.

SOOO what did you think? I don't think it was that bad so hope you like it and REMEMBER TO REVIEW ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO ARENT (Eyeing you guys eviley) So yep that's about it oh and might not be until Wednesday at the earliest for the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

NEW CHAPTER TIME!

Ok so I love the reviews im getting, and keep them coming and all that shit

Anyway if you like these ideas of me writing a story about vampire rowdy ruff boys? If you like the idea review and what about me writing a story about the rowdy ruff boys as princess and they have the power puff girls as their slaves and magic is illegal and buttercup is a sorcerer? If you like the idea review anyway on WITH THE STORY! AND PLEASE REVIEW!

Bubbles

The afternoon had gone by very fast, mostly because I wasn't listening, just thinking about what im going to wear. As soon as I got home I screeched;

"BLOSSOM! BUTTERCUP! URGENT SISTER MEETING… NOW!" Soon after that blossom came speeding down the stairs before a grumbling buttercup, something about the next level on call of duty?

"Bubbles are you ok? It sounded serious, what happened?" blossom gushed shaking my shoulders.

"Yes please tell us im absolutely dying to know" buttercup muttered her voices seeping with sarcasm.

"Well boomer asked me out to a beach date party thing this weekend" I announced excitedly, blossom's face broke into a smile, while buttercup said;

"Right I'm going to make this quick and easy for all of us: No really! OMG im so happy we should totally go shopping or something, I can't sorry, im so excited what should I wear. ARGGHH yay. Budda Bing budda boom im out" and with that she stalked away as me and blossom rolled our eyes at the same time.

"So anything with you?" I asked blossom.

"Yeah me and brick are going to this art gallery thing" she replied and I squealed.

"LET'S GO SHOPPING!" (Just like buttercup said)

Buttercup

Urghh why the hell do my sisters have to be so girly I thought there was a real problem! And more importantly she made me forfeit my call of duty game! Well there's no point in playing again, I don't have the patience. I got onto my chat channel.

Don't- call- me- babe: Hi

Butchie- boy- rulez: Hello babe ;P

Don't- call- me- babe: Urghh Has anybody told you you're a giant pain in the ass?

Butchie- Boy- Rulez: What's the matter?

Don't- call- me- babe: My sisters are being so girly, and made me lose the call of duty level, you know how annoying that it!

Butchie- boy- rulez: Yes, I'm coming over, see you in 3 seconds

Butchie- boy- rulez has signed off…

2 and a half seconds later there was a knock at my window I turned to see butch smirking at me. I laughed at his weird facial expression and flew out the window.

"Where are you going?" butch called to me.

"The gym, need to relive some stress the most violent way how" I called back.

"What netball?" He replied and I laughed choking on the wind.

Sooo what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and the next chapter probably won't be until the weekend so sorry about that, im just swamped at the moment!


	15. Chapter 15

New chapter, I really hope you like it and yeah, so here are some little announcements:

DARKPURPLEVAMPIRECHICK-I absolutely LOVE your stories, please update soon! You are an awesome writer!

That's basically it, PLEASE REVIEW!

Bubbles

Me and blossom had found the perfect clothes. Me, I had a white flowy knee length skirt and a baby blue thick singlet with a white cardigan and white nurse like shoes.

Blossom had black skinny jeans with a long upper thigh length pink flower top with pink high tops. We both were really excited.

"Hey bubbles, do you think we'd be wasting our time to get buttercup into something nice?" blossom asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I mean we've tried it before, it's no use" I said shaking my head, blossom sighed.

"I know, but maybe if we confronted her up straight she would put in an effort" she said and moved my hair over my shoulders.

"I think that would make her really self-conscious, she doesn't have much self-esteem to begin with"

"I suppose, maybe if we bought her some clothes that we think she'd like, and put them in her closet, she wouldn't notice they are new and wear them" she replied. My eyes lit up with the excitement of more shopping. (I know a total cliché… blah blah blah)

"Blossom, that's why you're the leader" I said jumping up and grabbing my stuff.

Buttercup

I went to the rock climbing centre and got on a harness. Butch followed behind me and did the same.

"Can you go get some hand chalk?" I asked, he nodded and left.

"Hello gorgeous, first time? Need a helping hand?" A cocky voice said behind me. I turned around and looked at the brown haired guy and his two cronies. For some reason their eyes widened when they saw me.

"Speak to me again, and ill pound you to the ground" I threatened, the regained composure smirked.

"Oh feisty, hot threat babe" the blonde crony laughed.

"Hey, dickheads, meet the over protective boyfriend" I heard a familiar voice say and I turned to see a fuming butch. He swung his fist easily and knocked out the 2 who had spoken. The 3rd ran away like a wimp.

"Ok let's keep moving before we get thrown out" I said smiling at my butch.

"I suppose I should be surprised that every time I leave you, you get hit on" He laughed hocking me up to the ropes to my harness, I started to climb up.

"No you shouldn't, but I see stupid girls batting their eyelashes at you, so I suppose we're even" I said looking down at him.

"Keep an eye on not making me fall big guy" I said and he looked down blushing.

"Out of all the stress releases" I heard him mutter.

END OF CHAPTER

DID YOU LIKE IT? I HOPE YOU DID. CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY ILL NEVER WORK FOR YOU AND YEAH PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

_**So new chapter hope you like it. LOVE THE REVIEWS AND STUFF, SO **_

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND IF YOU'RE A PERSON THAT DOESN'T YOU CANT READ MY STORIES ANYMORE. So yeah on with the story:**_

Butch

Our stress release had become a competition for who could climb faster. We tied of course but I still bought her a drink anyway. I didn't like the look those douches were giving my flower. Even though I know she wouldn't go for them, and would never dump me I still was feeling kind of jealous.

"Buttercup, you wouldn't go for those douches who were eyeing you would you?" I asked cautiously.

"Why is little butch a bit jealous?" she teased laughing, I didn't even bother to get angry.

"I don't want anybody looking at you like that" I admitted. She scouted closer to me.

"You have nothing to worry about butch, I wouldn't go for tools like those guys" she said. I looked up and pecked her lightly on the lips, catching her off guard.

"Come on I heard there was a carnival down town, wanna come?" I asked hopefully, she stood up and leant me her hand.

"Let's do something really cliché like you buying me a stuffed toy and giving it to me" she laughed walking to the exit.

Boomer

Brick and I were waiting at home until the time rolled over until we could call the girls without looking needy.

"Dude we are so whipped" I heard brick mutter. I chuckled standing up to get a coke.

"The problem being?" I said and it was his turn to laugh.

"So true, little bro" he said. Just then the phone started ringing.

_On the phone..._

"_Hello?" brick said into the mouth piece._

"_Brick, it HIM" the voice on the other line said._

"_HIM as in my dad him? W-what are you doing, we haven't seen you for 5 years?" brick replied, stunned._

"_Yes well I thought it might be time to change that, I heard you have some new girlfriends, I thought I should come down and meet you" HIM replied._

_*Silence*_

"_Well uh… brick y son I must go, see you in 2 weeks" then the phone went dead._

_Not on the phone…_

"Who was it?" I asked, not had been paying attention.

"Our dads coming to meet up with our girlfriends, the powerpuffs who beat him up before" he stated simply.

HO-LY-CRAP!


	17. Chapter 17

_**NEXT CHAPTER! Hope you guys like it. I hope to finish this story in 10 chapters. I WOULD REALLY LIKE MORE REVIEWS!**_

Buttercup POV

Butch and I arrived at the carnival within minutes of leaving.

"This place looks so cool" butch said wrapping his arms around my waist from the back and steering me forward. We walked to the gate to get our entrance tickets. (**you know how sometimes you have to pay to get in but you don't have to pay for the rides)**

"How much?" I asked the old women behind the counter. She looked up at us and smiled. I went to draw some money out of my wallet, but butch made me out it back.

"Like im gonna make you pay" he scoffed. I rolled my eyes looked back down at the lady.

"You know what? You two can go on in. It's such a joy to see couples such as yourselves that suit each other wonderfully" The lady said. We both looked at each other. I had to look up because he was at least 10 cm taller than me.

"Your very kind, miss. Thank you" I said as she smiled and ushered us through. We walked in silence for about 5 minutes before butch spoke.

"I never would've thought that the girl who I used to fight, hate and bully, that after just a couple of years would turn into the most gorgeous intelligent girl I had ever met. And me, hot and ripped, funny huh?" I laughed.

"Yeah it's funny how big of an ego you have, but yeah it's curious isn't it. And by the way you really need to stop calling me beautiful, I may actually blush for the first time in my life" I said, he let out a deep, husky laugh.

"That's the point, sexy" I restricted the urge to blush, it was hard. But I managed it and butch pouted.

"I'll guess I'll have to try harder, stunning" I laughed again at his feeble attempts.

"Wow, you know a lot of synonyms (words that mean the same) for pretty, burning- butch (like he's hot)" It was his turn to chuckle at the stupidity.

"Come on, oh-so-attractive" he said still holding me. We went to the stalls, but while butch was distracted with a shooting game, I put some money in his wallet that I stole out of his pocket, so in case he tried to pay for me again. Just then butches phone rang, he looked at me and mouthed 'brick'.

"Hey brick, what s up bro?"

I started wondering off, just to the other stalls next to the one he was currently at. I was looking at some really cool green skateboard wheels.

"So we meet again babe" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned to see the 3 douches from the rock climbing area.

"Yep and I still have the same awesome boyfriend that slugged you in the nose before" I retorted, surprisingly they smiled.

"But he's not around now, is he?" He nodded at the other two, who came at me and attempted to take hold of my arms. I tried to punch him, but the other one took hold of my arm and as I tried to keep him *somewhere* but suddenly both of my arms were held captive. The started walking to the back of the tents.

"Let go of me!" I yelled, earning a hand over my mouth.

"Calm down sexy, I just want to chat" He said, flicking of his friends and walking closer to me, trapping by his arms.

"Don't even try to escape, because I have friends to, and they are very brave" he said, moving a piece of stray hair out of my eyes.

"Tell me where the professor is?" He asked looking me in the eye.

"Why?"

"Just tell me where he is"

"Never"

He grabbed my arms twisting it, and something on his hands burned my skin.

"Tell me"

"No"

"Oh well, scream if you change your mind-" But then, he got ripped off me and grunted in pain. I saw a dark green streak and butch was pounding the guy into the ground, continuously punching and kicking him, everywhere possible. I knew if I didn't stop him, he would eventually kill him. I raced forward and knocked butch of the unconscious boy.

"Butch, butch… butch it's okay, im not hurt. Calm down" I said quickly. He was breathing heavily. And looking furious. I leaned forward and gently placed my lips on his. He relaxed and hugged me tightly while we kissed. I pulled away to inspect him.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" he asked lifting me up and looking at my arms. He gasped, and I turned my arm to see a hand shape burn on my elbow. Quickly I went back to facing butch, he was fuming and glaring daggers at the unmoving body behind us. I grabbed his arm and flew of into the sky before he could finish him off.

"Buttercup, I have some really bad news" he said. I looked at him quizzically.

"In 2 weeks' time, HIM is coming to see us, and it isn't good that we are dating, brick thought we could convince him that we aren't together"


	18. Chapter 18

Buttercup POV

"W-what?" I asked knowing I looked like a love sick puppy girl. I mean It wouldn't be hard for me to seem like I still hate him, but seeing him with someone else? (because him still thinks they have OTHER girlfriends) I don't think I would bare it, and I know he doesn't want me being with anybody else.

"I know, please don't hate me for this. But HIM thinks we have girlfriends and since they can't be you, we have to date… someone else, and so do you, that part I absolutely hate" I said winking at me.

"Can't we do anything else, like wear disguises and stuff" I said pleadingly. He smirked and pulled me down to him in a hug.

"What don't think you can't be without me for more than a couple of days? That's so sweet. It just such a shame I have to be with someone else" he teased, I smirked a that and went on sarcastically.

"Yeah, I will have to find someone else to, maybe brock, you know the guy from the football team, oh how about m-" but I didn't get to finish, because I was being slammed against a wall. I opened my eyes to see butch trapping me in his arms against the wall.

"You are mine, and only mine. We have to put this on hold while him comes but that doesn't mean someone else's lips can be on yours, are we clear?" it wasn't a question.

"And vice versa, if I see anybody kissing you, ill just ask someone out, you got it" I said and butch smirked, looking up at the sky.

"Ah touché but we still have 2 weeks to be together, so let's make them last, shall we?" he said taking my hand.

"We shall, dear" I said in a mock old voice. He laughed and kissed me very little on the lips. We took off into the blue abyss (A.K.A the sky) all the while wondering about what would happen in 2 weeks' time.

Bubbles POV

"It'll only be for a couple of days…right?" I asked boomer, trying to stay happy.

"Yes and I promise that ill come straight to you when he leaves, thank you so much for understanding bubble pop" boomer said using the nick name he gave me.

"Oh ok," I realised something and giggled lightly.

"What are you laughing at?" boomer said hugging me slightly.

"Just imagine what buttercup will be like" I said and he laughed a little to.

"I'm betting butch will use this as an excuse to be a pervert" I laughed even harder now and soon we were both having a laughing fit.

"B-boomer?"

"Yes"

"Ill miss you, boom"

Brick POV

I really hated how the slightest things could mess up things with me and blossy.

"Brick, seriously its only for a few days, we can manage" blossom consoled me as I stared at her longingly.

"I know, but I really don't want to think of you with another guy" I said, she laughed hesitantly.

"I promise to only be seen with whoever it will be, I wont kiss him if that makes you feel better, B" she replied, and actually I did feel a bit better.

"Blossy, you always know what to say"


	19. Chapter 19

_**Sorry I didn't update sooner, but school has been really hectic…. So here you go. REVIEW!**_

_**2 weeks later, an hour before him was due to arrive…**_

_Buttercup POV_

"_Don't miss me too much buddy butch, after all its only for 2 weeks" I said, mimicking butches annoying voice._

"_and don't try to get jealous when I'm walking around with Hayleigh"(Mwah. Ha. Ha.) Butch said. Hayleigh was this annoying chick stalker. She was always lurking around butch and trying to talk to him. It was really pathetic. You should have seen her face when butch asked her out._

"_And don't go crazy when joey and I kiss" I said knowing he was going to be pissed._

"_Hey, we agreed no mouth on mouth action" butch said trapping me against the wall with his arms._

"_If you keep talking to me like that, I might just let him" I smirked, he got angrier still._

"_If you do that, I swear I will beat the crap out of 'joey'" he said nearly laughing at the jocks name._

"_Like I care"_

"_Oh I think you do… and besides if anyone else touched these perfect lips it will take a long time to get the feel of them back" he smirked._

"_Oh ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny maybe we have to do it when you aren't around" I said ducking under his arm._

"_Buttercup, it is almost time, let's not fight" butch said from behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist._

"_Your right, for once" I muttered._

"_Butch! They need to get out of here" brick yelled from somewhere below us._

"_Bye butch, see you… later err I guess" I said awkwardly._

_He rested down and pressed his lips on mine for one desperate moment. Then he pulled away and looked at me sadly._

"_Bye butch have fun with Hayleigh" I smirked._

"_Have fun with joey"_

"_Oh I will" I said leaving him looking at me with a pissed expression planted on his face._


	20. Chapter 20

Usually I would apologies for being late but I have been getting some sarcastic responses that I don't appreciate, so no apology for the readers, enjoy and review!

Blossom POV

It was the day after HIM arrived and bubbles was sulking, she such a love sick girl. I'm doing alright and buttercup is the same as ever.

"For Christs sake bubbles! Is only been a couple of days! Your so whipped" buttercup huffed. The sulking blonde sniffed and stood up.

"Well excuse me for wanting to be with someone" she said.

"Then call your temporary boyfriend" buttercup said getting her phone out, "That's what I'm going to do, even though the whole time he'd probably be talking about himself, it's better than hanging around here"

I rolled my eyes getting my own pink phone out. I had 3 texts from Andrew.

Text 1:

Hey blossom, do you want to go to the movies?

Text 2:

How about 2:00 at the movie theatre?

Text 3:

Blossom?

I sighed and texted back:

No thanks im not feeling all that well today, may just be a cold, and im afraid it might be contagious .

Andrew was so germaphobic and wouldn't come anywhere near me. But I may go out for a walk.

_Buzz…._

Andrew:

Oh um just found out im kind of busy get better soon

What. An. Idiot.

Buttercup POV

I texted joey and said to meet me at the park and got up. I walked outside and went into the street. I dragged my feet to the park and sat down at one of the faded rusting seats.

"Hello babe, glad you texted" an annoying voice said above me.

"Don't call me babe, I just needed to get out of the house" I retorted sourly.

"Let's go for a walk, so we can just chat" he said…._ About you most definitely …_

"So have you got any interests?" he asked. _Just say something he can't relate to himself…_

"Um I like experimenting with my hair" I said taking a shot.

"Ah once I dyed my hair, blah, blah, blah" god! He just goes on…and on… and on.

I have to shut him up. Wait, who's that? O my god its butch. It would be fun to see how he is jealous. I made sure that he was in sight of me and joey. I leaned up and kissed joey on the cheek.

He shut up immediately, thank god. But then my plan back fired and he pushed his unfamiliar lips to mine. I quickly shoved him off.

"Ah I got to go, bye but- joey" I said hurriedly and ran off in the opposite direction.

When HIM leaves butch is gonna be PISSED!


	21. Chapter 21

Buttercup POV

So yes I had gotten about 5 texts and 3 voice messages from butch, all of which along the lines of; "WHAT THE HELL BUTTERCUP! YOU REALISE IM GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS! I THOUGHT WE WERE ONLY JOKING!" but I just laughed them off and texted back; "Call you when its safe" and that was the end of it. I know what I did was really mean and I probably will get an ear full when my sisters find out, but hey, I like to live dangerously.

Bubbles POV

I decided to mirror my sisters and go out for a walk. At least ill get away from all the silence of this lonely house. I grabbed my phone and walk out of the back door. I had this special way of getting to the lake. I would jump up onto the wall and walk along it until I came to a cross section dividing up 4 different houses. Then I would go left and flip down onto the pavement and I was just an alleyway away from the lake. Once I reached it I settled down in a shady clearing underneath an old oak tree, who's bark was splitting and peeling away from the bulky trunk. I was a minute away from falling into the dark abyss that had become my sleep, when I heard my name being carelessly thrown out. I opened my eyes and saw the one person that could make me stand up. Boomer.

"BOO! IM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!" I cried jumping up from my position on the earth and into boomers arms.

"Im happy to see you to bubbles, how are you?" concern swimming in his massier like voice.

"Im fine, you? How is your dad?" I asked ruffling his shimmering golden hair.

"Im ok. My dad is… annoying as ever, but I still am happy I get to see him" he said plopping down on the grassy river bank.

"Why are you here?" I asked, no-one else came here anymore.

"Well, butch was shrieking about something buttercup did, something like im gonna kill that boy or something… ahh I don't know and brick was grumbling about how to treat a girl right and stuff. So I had to get out and I vagly remember this pplace being relaxing" he explained stroking the sand into a cresent moon shape.

"I was really lonely in the house so I decided to come here… boomer whats troubling you?" I asked seeing his expression.

"HIM was on the phone to some person and I happen to catch a bit of wha he was saying… bubbles… he was… ah…asking about you and your sisters"

"Oh… well im sure its nothing. Don't worry about it boomer. Whatever comes our way, we can oversome it somehow" I reassured him. He looked up at me, his marvolous blue oceanic blue eyes swimming with care and kindness.

"Bubbles you so wonderful" he told me before lifting my chin and kissing my quickly. For a moment his warm plump lips with soft and full against mine. But then it was over and he left my mind swimming with thoughts.


	22. announcement

Hi readers, I know its annoying but I have to go away for a week and wont be able to update. Sorry for the inconvenience .


	23. Chapter 23

REVIEW

Buttercup POV

I was in my bedroom, doing my homework to the best of my abilities, when butch crawled through the window and lifted me up by my waist effortlessly.

"Butch! What are you doing here?" I said quietly, looking into his deep dark green eyes. His face was so close to mine, blood immediately rushed into my face. And unfortunately he noticed. Butch smirked a devilish grin. He lapped my lips playfully. I giggled. And got up walking back over to may desk to finish up my homework.

"So butches, why are you here?"

"Cant I see my favourite former enemy without there being a reason?"

"Well you cant, your butch" I stated.

"You're so mean, its very hot" I smirked.

"Your flirting has gone into over drive, so this is what happens when no-one makes out with you for a couple of days" I said curiously. He walked over to me, a flirtatious smile playing on his lips.

"Butch you should go before, my sisters or my dad or your dad sees you" I said putting my hands in front of me defensively.

"Fine, but before I go, I need to stock up on something" he said taking my hand and pulling me toward him and wrapping his hands around my waist. I smirked.

"Fine, but you only have 3 minutes"

"Aww but-"

"2:45" I said and he quickly smashed his lips on mine. We moved together like the waves, his tongue prodded my lips begging for entrance. I decicded to see how desperate he would become.

He groaned and ran his tongue over the same place until it felt numb, he had suffered enough I thought. I opened my mouth and he gratefully shoved his tongue in. He ran over mine and rubbed my thigh. I broke apart, his time is up.

"That's really mean, im going to make you pay for that when my dad leaves" he mused as he stepped out of the room and into the tree.

"Cant wait"

Butch POV

I flew back home drunk on my beautiful buttercups presence.

I didn't even notice the silluette of a person as I walked through the door.

"Butch"

I looked around and the figure of my dad lumed out of the shadows.

"Oh hey dad, I was just visiting my girlfriend" I said not even lying.

"I really hope that your brothers aren't dating their counterparts, if so you guys are going to wish you never came back here"


	24. Chapter 24

**Nearing the end…. Please review**

Normal POV

HIM and the rowdy ruff boys were arguing (with their fists) over their girlfriends, who happened to be the power puff girls.

All of a sudden HIM disappeared and the boys silently agreed that something bad was going to happen, and they ran off to the girls house.

Butch POV

I was flying as fast as I can with the wind piercing my skin as I flew. HIM was defiantly going to do something to hurt my buttercup. I knew brick and boomer had the same sense. As I neared the house I looked around, trying to see the evil persona that was my despicable excuse for a farther. I flew straight into the green lined room and immediately saw the black haired rocking back and forth on the ground sobbing. She looked up at me and immediately growled and lunged forward punching my chest repeatedly.

Oh crap.

Buttercup POV

I was in my room, 15 minutes after butch left, doing my algebra homework. My phone beeped and I picked it up, someone had sent me a video, and it was from butch. I hit play and watched as someone was making out with a chick, I gasped as the boy turned around and I realised it was butch.

In the video the camera man said; "Butch don't you have a girlfriend?"

Butch laughed and said; "That annoying slut? I don't care about her, shes so annoying"

I felt tears stinging my eyes and I clasped the phone closed not wanting to see the rest. I fell of my bed and brought my knees up and sobbed into them. I felt a presence in my room and looked up to see butch standing there a confused look on his face. How dare he come back. A growl ripped through my throat as I lunged forward knocking him to the ground. He caught my hand in his and stroked my cheek.

"How dare you come back, after calling me a slut and saying that you don't care about me!" I screamed.

"W-what are you talking about!" he said. I opened my phone and shoved the video in his hand.

I looked of understanding crossed his face.

"Buttercup, this video is false" he said and explained what happened.

"I would never cheat on you, or insult you, i- I love you" he whispered. I gasped, then through my arms around his neck and kissed, as my response.

Brick POV

I can't believe butch blew our secret, didn't he realise that the girls are in danger now? I hope blossom is ok.

I was flying straight into her room and saw her sitting on her bed, obviously upset.

"Blossom, whatever I may have done to upset you, it is false-" I started but she cut me off.

"Brick, what are you doing here, I said I never wanted to see your face again" she said bewildered.

"That must've been HIM, he found out we were dating you, and we were arguing and then he disappeared, butch and boomer are in your sisters room" I explained, a look of comprehension spread across her face.

"Oh that's why he called me bubbles" she laughed and I walked over and hugged her.

"Lets go see your sisters"

Bubbles POV

I was drawing in my book when my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, bubbles its Mitchel"

"Mitchel Hi, what up?"

"Well, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but boomers cheating on you, a lot"

"No! your lying" I shouted.

"I'm sorry but ask blossom she knows"

"I've got to go mitch"

"By bubbles" the phone beeped off and I threw it to the ground. I sobbed into my pillow.

"Bubbles?" I peeked out of my pillow and came to face boomer.

"Why would you cheat on me?" I shrieked.

"Bubbles I swear I didn't, that was HIM he found out about us, and he wanted to get you back, im so sorry" he replied encircling my waist with his arms and hugging me tightly.

"You promise?" I asked.

"On my brothers life" he replied with a smile.

"Hey! Your not betting on my life are you?" we heard a voice say and we looked over to see butch, buttercup, brick and blossom.


	25. Chapter 25

**THIS IS GONNA BE A SHIT LAST CHAPTER SO IM SORRY, BUT NO HATE REVIEWS**

"No why would I bet on my dearest brothers life?" butch replied, and before boomer could retort he went on to say, "We have a plan to get back at our lovely father"

"What is it?" I asked, everyone looked at me like they had just noticed I was there. Great.

"Well theres a little bit of acting involved" brick smirked.

2 hours later.

Brick POV

I entered my house, closely flanked by my brothers. And so it began.

"I cant believe those overly emotional bitches broke up with us for no frickin reason!" boomer started.

"I know, it really is stupid, you know what, im glad im not dating that green eye saw of a girl" butch added on.

"Same with me, she was too goody goody" I chirped in.

"Boys what happened" the menice that is our father asked from behind us.

"The powerpuff girl broke up with us, FOR NO REASON" I yelled.

"oh im so sorry" he said, practically seeping glee.

"Can we go for a walk dad? Just the four of us" boomer asked in his best mock innocent voice.

"Sure"

20 minutes later (yep I went there)

"This is an interesting house" dad said looking up at an old creepy looking house.

"Why don't we go in?" butch said.

We all walked through the front door that was almost of its hinges. As soon as we heard the doors close, the mayhem rained down on HIM.

Shrieks were heard, gun shots, things falling over, I caught a glimpse of blossom pushing him over onto a very life like doll with blood pouring out of her mouth and a hole were her heart is meant to be. Buttercup poured blood over HIM shrieking as she did. I gotta hand it to her that was pretty good. I brought my attention back to Him who was cowering on the floor and holding his head. I almost fell on the floor laughing. Bubbles walked up to the scared shitless demon in the ground and whispered to him. And then it all stopped. The sound the movement. Everything was still. And slowly Him rose up and left shaking as he did. We all cracked up laughing, the girl coming out clutching there stomachs in a fit of giggles.

"God he was practically shitting himself" buttercup leaned on blossoms shoulder gasping for air.

"Nice move with the blood buttercup" butch high fived her.

When we arrived home, we got cleaned up and sat together basking in the glory of our success.

"We wont have any more problems now" I said smiling at blossom.

Butch POV

I was sitting on the couch with my arm around buttercup. We were laughing like crazy at the stuff we all did to make it really scary.

"We should defiantly go back there" butter cup said.

"For sure" I replied kissing her head.

Boomer POV

I was so happy that I can go out in public with my precious bubbles.

"Everything is finally perfect" I muttered.

**END. AND REMEMBER ****NO ****HATE REVIEWS**


End file.
